The present invention relates to a safety and support pillow device useful for children during transport. The pillow device offers support of the head and neck of the child while sleeping during transport, allowing the head and neck to be relieved from uncomfortable pressure that can result in pain or damage. The top section of said invention is sculpted for specific support of the neck and head of child, whereupon the head or neck may fall at a variety of angles during sleep. The top section is built to withstand under the weight of the child's head and angles which the resting child's head may fall during sleep. The top section will hold in place for the duration of its use.
In addition the present invention also offers support for the child's chest, neck and abdomen area. When accidents occur, seatbelt impact is capable of crushing and causing harm to children. The present invention is also supplied as a chest, neck and abdomen aid, filled with supportive cushion whereas the top, middle and bottom section of the invention are a means of safety and support while secured in front of the child. The invention is created to fit between the seatbelt and child during transport, providing cushion in case of impact caused by sudden stops or accidents during transport.
In addition the present invention will work with car seats, boosters and will continue to work with no car seat or booster, providing continuing support and safety for children of many ages.